


Everyone Makes Divine Mistakes

by BelladonnaInBloom



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Beltane, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaInBloom/pseuds/BelladonnaInBloom
Summary: When Ada invites Hecate to a Beltane Sabbat celebration with her coven, she doesn’t realize that she is inviting Hecate to join her for far more than an evening.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Everyone Makes Divine Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically SFW but contains some implied and overheard sex.
> 
> Title from “The Lusty Month Of May” from Camelot. _“Those dreary vows that everyone takes, everyone breaks, everyone makes divine mistakes”_
> 
> If you don’t know what Beltane is, it’s a Gaelic fire festival that celebrates the beginning of summer and nature being at its most fertile.

Ada glanced back at Hecate on her broom and signalled that this was where they were to land. Hecate nodded and they both began their descent. Ada shifted unsteadily, distracted by her desire to look back again. It was a wonder she had managed to keep her eyes forward for the duration of their flight knowing what an arresting sight flew just behind her. 

Barely a foot away, Hecate sat bolt upright on her broom, her hair loose and flowing behind her, its darkness blending into the night sky. Her dress was simple black as always although Ada couldn’t help noticing that the neckline scooped low enough to reveal Hecate’s collar bones. While still conservative by most standards, for Hecate it was a level of immodesty to which Ada was unaccustomed. Today was a special occasion, however, it was Beltane after all. 

The day had been warm, unseasonably so, but now that the sun had passed beneath the horizon, the air had cooled into a chill dampness, a last uncomfortable reminder of the oppressive humidity of the day. The two witches descended steadily and their feet hit the ground at the edge of one of the northernmost clearings in the woods. Any further and the trees became as thick as the darkness itself.

“Ready? I believe the gathering should be just through there,” Ada said, gesturing into the nearly impenetrable trees and a path that deadened a few feet in front of them. The softly crackling fires could be heard from through the line of pines, the only indication that anything lay within.

Hecate walked up behind her, so close that Ada felt Hecate’s arm brush against her own. “Lead the way,” she said softly, a small smile playing upon her lips. Ada’s breath caught in her throat as she turned to the trees. 

As they approached, they could both feel a barrier of magic testing them, but they each had their invitations in hand, Ada and her plus one. The barrier gave way and with it the illusion of pine trees that had a moment ago blocked their path. 

Once on the other side of the shield, they found themselves in a large open area beneath a hazy canopy of trees and protective magic. Much of the clearing was adorned in arches of bright, blooming flowers illuminated by the light of candles hovering beside them. There was a bonfire in the center and twenty or so women standing around it in a haphazard circle. 

Hecate was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only witch dressed in black, although most of those present were donning bright colors or pure white as the season would typically dictate. She scanned the faces as best she could in the flickering orange light of the fire, but none of them looked particularly familiar to her. A number of them turned, however and nodded their heads in greeting to Ada.

Ada had been involved in this coven for months now. She had been testing the waters with Hecate for almost as long, telling her little bits of information about her participation, gauging her reaction. She always seemed surprised and even relieved when Hecate was supportive of the endeavor. 

Hecate could guess that Ada thought her far too closed-minded for a coven whose practices often lacked any ‘real’ magic. It was true that in her own life, she had little use for the essentially symbolic rituals of Paganism, but she could appreciate the ancient tradition of this sort of thing, the primal need to recognize the changing of the seasons. 

Besides, coven aside, she had to admit that she had been elated when Ada asked her to join in the Sabbat celebration. Hecate had never allowed herself any expectations where Ada was concerned beyond simple friendship, beyond Cackle’s and the confining roles that they each embodied within its walls. This invite, however, had sparked a hope that even the sensible pessimist within her had a hard time subduing.

“Ada,” a young woman broke away from the crowd and approached the pair who were still lingering at the edge of the circle. “I’m so pleased that you were able to join us tonight,” the woman said, extending her hands to Ada. The woman’s dark curls flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, held in place by a ring of flowers that rested on her temples. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she turned to face Hecate with a look of gentle expectation.

“Selene,” Ada said, taking the woman’s hands as a greeting. “This is my friend, Hecate Hardbroom. She’s my plus one for the evening,” Ada said.

“Well met, Hecate. I hope that I may call you Hecate,” Selene said, grasping Hecate’s hands in her own, those dreamy eyes boring into her with disconcerting intensity. 

Hecate bristled at the unexpected physical contact but tried her best to school her face as she gave a stiff nod. “Well met, Selene.”

“If you’d like to take your places by the fire, we will begin shortly. Hecate, I know this is the first of our Sabbat evenings you are attending. We will all be participating in the organized group ritual at the opening of the evening, followed by the ritual for those who have come to us in pairs, such as yourselves. Afterwards, the group will be free to partake in refreshments and break off to do as they please. Some witches are electing to do some chanting to mark the occasion, others divination, and some will certainly just be enjoying the heat of the evening. You are welcome to join any group that strikes your fancy,” Selene explained. “There is a candle here for each of you, you will require it for the ritual later,” she said, leading them towards the circle and nodding as she left them to tend to other matters. 

“Selene is the ‘High Priestess’ of sorts around here,” Ada explained. “I don’t think she would love the distinction but she organizes everything at least and leads the rituals, so most of us consider it to be her coven.”

Hecate nodded watching the woman go from witch to witch, making everyone feel welcome under her dreamy gaze. The two women turned to each other in silence, both unsure how to begin.

“Oh, that woman over there is making flower crowns! That must be where Selene got hers. We should ask her to make us two,” Ada said with a childlike enthusiasm, watching the woman’s spell twist the flowers with ease into a flawless circlet. 

Hecate’s mouth fell open as her mind raced, trying to find words to deny interest yet not seem unbearably stodgy in comparison to Ada’s joyful smile. Truly, there was very little she would have liked less than being encircled with flowers like a five year old around the maypole.

“If you don’t want to, we certainly don’t have to,” Ada said as she sensed Hecate’s displeasure, a flicker of disappointment in her face like a child denied a balloon, but she rallied quickly, a smile growing back on her lips.

“No, Ada. Just because I don’t want one doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t ask for one if you would like,” Hecate began. She saw Ada about to brush her off so she continued. “Truly, you should get one. I think you would look very nice… it would suit you,” she said nervously, wanting to rejuvenate that joy in Ada’s eyes. 

Ada considered for a moment and quickly the temptation proved to be too great. “Alright,” she said with a laugh, “I’ll be right back.”

Hecate watched her trot off to the other side of the clearing and ask the woman if she could make her a flower crown of her own. She couldn’t hear the words spoken between them but she saw Ada’s good-natured laugh as she charmed the woman without even intending to. Ada slipped a wreath of spring blooms over her hair, looking like Persephone rising to greet the spring. 

“Well, I was right. It suits you very well,” Hecate said with a soft smile as Ada returned to her. 

Ada averted her eyes for a moment, a bit of colour rising to her cheeks. “Thank you, Hecate. And this,” Ada said, gesturing with a primrose, “this, is for you.”

“It’s very pretty, thank you, Ada,” Hecate said, extending her hand. Instead of handing Hecate the flower as expected, Ada grasped Hecate’s hand and wound the stem around her wrist, performing a small spell to tie the end in a circle like a bracelet. “Even if you wouldn’t have the crown, I thought a single bloom couldn’t hurt,” Ada said shyly. 

“No, I suppose not,” Hecate said. She looked at the flower upon her wrist and at the matching circle of flowers around Ada’s head, feeling a swell of joy in how they complimented each other.

Ada watched her observing the flower with pride. Perhaps it was the light of the fire, but she thought she saw a rare twinkle of impish enthusiasm in Hecate’s eye. The heady air of the Sabbat had been known to bring out the mischievous in all witches and it seemed that Hecate was no exception. Ada would be lying if she said she hadn’t hoped for exactly that. To retreat with Hecate from the rigid walls of the castle into the flowering and fertile woods of the blossoming summer, well, who knew what the night might have in store for them. Ada’s heart raced faster at the very possibility.

“Friends, gather around the fire for it is now time for our ritual,” Selene’s crisp voice rang over the clearing. The witches all obliged and formed into a cohesive circle around the bonfire. A hush had fallen over the woods and anticipation crackled in the air. Selene extended her arms and shots of fire flew to large bowls in the four cardinal directions of the circle, setting the contents aflame. The familiar scent of purifying herbs filled the space. 

“If you will, please light the candles that you hold and allow them to hover before you, filling the space with light. For tonight, we celebrate the sacred night of Beltane and the flowering forth of the woods and the meadows. Take the hands of those beside you,” Selene instructed and the women did as they were told.

The energy of the moment was palpable in the air between them as Selene instructed them; the group chanted and spoke of spring and the coming wonders of summer, hands clasped in unity. The woman who stood to Ada’s left could have very well been her own sister and she wouldn’t have noticed, so focused was she on the feel of Hecate’s long fingers held within her own.

“And now, will those who came tonight in pairs line up before the fire, hand in hand,” Selene announced. Ada and Hecate joined the procession of witches without a second thought, their hearts beating hard, their senses overwhelmed by the energy of the place.

“Now let us begin the handfasting ceremony as performed by Aoife,” said Selene. It took a moment for the words to settle in, but eventually they had a sobering effect. Hecate and Ada’s hands grew rigid as they turned to each other in shock.

“Handfasting?” Hecate asked hurriedly. “Handfasting as in marriage?”

“I… I don’t know” Ada said, embarrassment rising in her stomach. Her eyes fell to their still clasped hands and they both immediately let go, the awkwardness of the moment flooding through them. 

“Is there a problem,” Selene asked gently, appearing beside them as the other couples moved forward in line. 

“Is this a line of couples who are intending to get married?” Hecate asked, forcing herself to sound calm, as if merely looking for academic clarification.

“Well, it is a binding of sorts, although less permanent than a marriage,” Selene said and smiled placidly. “Being bound to one another in the case of this ritual means that you’ve committed to your relationship, and you’ve joined yourself body and soul for the duration of a year and a day. After that, the bind will start to fade unless you renew your vows,” she explained. Selene stared at the blank and nervous expressions regarding her. “I take it from the looks on your faces that such a commitment was not your intent in coming here tonight.”

Hecate turned to Ada, “You didn’t.. When you asked me here you weren’t…” she started to ask, struggling to find words that didn’t sound incredibly foolish. 

“No, no, not at all. I didn’t realize that by inviting you here, I was asking you to marry me... If I had, I never would have…” Ada stammered forcefully, trailing off, feeling equally ridiculous. 

“Traditionally the role of extending an invitation to one not belonging to the coven on this day is an invitation to participate in the handfasting ceremony. It is generally thought of as a proposal of its own right, but perhaps that was not made clear. There is no harm done,” Selene said reassuringly. “Certainly you will not be compelled to complete the ritual. And you can take heart that the misunderstanding was realized before the ceremony was complete.” 

They both nodded and retreated humbly from the line, unable to meet each other’s glances steadily in the unsurety of the moment. 

They watched the other couples as they repeated the ritual, a cord of red appearing out of thin air, tying their hands together in an intricate knot before the couple leapt over a small, charmed fire in an act of purification. As Hecate and Ada watched, they could almost feel the momentary bite of the rope, the heat of the flames on their feet. One by one, the couples filed through the procession, each one making them feel more aware of what they had almost done, being as caught up in the moment as they were. 

Certainly this evening had suddenly gone about as wrong as it could, Ada thought. Gone was the early summer ease that Ada had cherished in Hecate’s aspect, replaced with a look of confusion, and self-conscious hesitation plaguing her eyes. And it was all her own doing, Ada sighed. If she had paid more attention, read the fine print, thought about it at all, she wouldn’t have invited Hecate here and put this strain upon them. Or at the very least she would have cleared it with Selene first and established that the invitation did not require a proposal.

“With the last binding, that concludes the formal part of our evening. Please partake in the rest of the evening’s activities as you see fit. Blessed be and a joyous Beltane” Selene announced. The group dispersed rather quickly, all eager to get on with the evening’s plans, the newly bound couples hurrying off to be on their own. 

“Well, what would you like to do now,” Hecate said, turning to Ada whose gaze still lingered on the fire. “Ada?” she probed as Ada’s silence lingered. 

“Hecate, I’m so sorry about before. I feel so foolish for not realizing and I hope you know that it certainly wasn’t my intention. Certainly, you know that I would never try to... and to think how close we came,” Ada began, her apologies tumbling out of her in fits and starts with little planning as to what she was going to say. She did indeed feel very foolish and she couldn’t imagine what Hecate was thinking of her. She wanted desperately to recapture whatever mood she had felt brewing between them but it seemed as if it had been doused soundly with a summer shower. An inadvertent proposal and its adamant retraction was likely to have that effect, she figured.

Hecate cut her off. “Ada, you really don’t have to apologize, I know it was just a mistake.”

“I really feel that I must…” Ada continued. 

“Well, let’s not talk about it now. I don’t want to spoil the whole of our evening over a few uncomfortable moments. If you want to discuss it, we can do so later,” Hecate said. “Why don’t we just enjoy the night for now?”

Ada smiled gratefully at Hecate’s understanding and kindness. She truly didn’t look upset at all anymore, perhaps a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable, but even in those categories, she seemed far less affected than Ada herself. 

Ada nodded and tried to push the incident from her mind. “I know what will help,” Ada said. “I see enough mead to drown half of the school at that table over there. Why don’t I get us a couple glasses?”

“Yes, that sounds nice,” Hecate said. Once again, she watched Ada walk away, hair shining by the light of the bonfire. It was a good thing that the mead hadn’t come before the ritual or they might be married by now, Hecate thought. She rolled her eyes and tried to force the consideration from her mind. As ridiculous as it sounded to her now, there had been a brief moment during the confusion that she’d hoped Ada’s proposal had been real. It’s not as if she actually wanted Ada to _marry_ her, but it had been nice to think for a moment that Ada had intended her as a romantic plus one for the evening, ephemeral and anxiety-inducing as the moment may have been. 

But to see the shock and horror on Ada’s face at the prospect, she winced at the recollection. Not that such a reaction was so unwarranted. Certainly anyone who had almost married their platonic friend and coworker would have felt the same. Hecate took a breath. It was no matter. She reminded herself that although she may have had a few fleeting hopes about the evening, she had no expectations. The confirmation that Ada was not interested was an expected disappointment and not at all a shock. 

When Ada returned with their refreshments, they did their best to participate in the activities of the evening. They listened to those who wished to divine, no matter how silly Hecate found it. They picked herbs on the edges of the clearing. The end of the evening even saw them chanting traditional songs of the season, all the while doing their best to ignore the uncomfortable implications of the many witches surrounding them in increasing stages of undress and debauchery.

As the evening was at its close, Hecate sat beside the fire and looked into the twisting remains of the flames dancing before her. Ada took a seat beside her and looked at her pensively without saying a word. 

“When I was a girl,” Hecate began, “we used to celebrate all of the Sabbats at school. There was a teacher of mine, Miss. Atropa who was a wonder with fire magic. Every Beltane, she would conjure the most spectacular things, tableaus of the season, out of the flames. She could create rabbits running through a blooming wood, girls circling a maypole, lovers embracing. All of it so detailed, you’d almost think it was real.”

Ada smiled at this reminiscing. It seemed as if the mead had put Hecate into a thoughtful, nostalgic mood. “I’ve always been a bit shy at fire magic myself, it’s so easy for things to get out of control,” Ada confessed cautiously. 

Hecate smiled softly, never taking her eyes off the flames. “I’ve always liked it. But certainly you are right, it can be very unpredictable,” Hecate said and with a decisive sigh she rose from her seat. “It’s getting awfully late. I think it’s time that we turn in, don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Ada said and they headed off to the cabin that was supposed to be theirs to share. 

It hadn’t even occurred to Ada that that might be a problem until they walked over the threshold and stopped. “Oh,” she said. “I just assumed that there would be one for each of us.” She stood staring at the solitary bed that was placed in the middle of the small room. 

Hecate grimaced slightly at the inconvenience but tried to play it off. “Well, they did think we came here as an engaged couple,” she said with a failing attempt at a laugh. 

Ada heaved a tired sigh. “Yes, I suppose they did. Perhaps there’s another cabin open that I could take, or we might be able to conjure something out of this that would work,” she considered. 

“Ada, don’t be silly. It’s not worth all the effort and there’s plenty of room for the both of us,” Hecate said. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable especially after… earlier” Ada trailed off, conscious of how this must cement the impression of why Ada had brought her here.

Hecate raised her eyebrows slightly. “We’re both exhausted and will be asleep in a moment, I doubt either one of us will even realize that the other is there,” she said reassuringly.

“I suppose you’re probably right,” Ada said.

As they were getting ready to turn in, a wild moan of pleasure flooded through the walls from the room beside their own, the likes of which Ada and Hecate weren’t sure they had ever heard come out of a human being. “Goodness,” Hecate said, staring at the wall in question.

“Oh dear, I wonder whose room that is,” Ada exclaimed when the sounds continued, perhaps even louder and more uncontrolled than before.

“Well, ‘tis the season,” Hecate said, turning to Ada with a genuine laugh.

They maintained eye contact as the moment faded into an awkward silence and they both looked away, embarrassed. In a few minutes, they had said their goodnights and gotten into opposite sides of the bed, each turned away from each other giving as much space as was physically possible.

It became clear that Hecate was most certainly wrong about one thing, neither one of them was able to fall asleep in a moment, precisely because of how conscious they were of the other’s all too close proximity. 

Ada was staring at the wall, groaning inwardly as she thought over her handling of the day. She certainly didn’t want Hecate to think that any of this had been purposeful but it seemed to her that there was no way to apologize further without making it sound like she was denying interest in Hecate altogether. 

She could feel Hecate only inches away and she could tell that she wasn’t asleep. Ada wanted to reach out and grab her, she wanted to find the words that would explain it all but she couldn’t think of any that would suffice. Every attempt so far had turned into nonsensical mumblings that got her nowhere and she didn’t see how renewing the topic yet again could turn out any differently now.

Meanwhile, Hecate was staring at the opposite wall. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of Ada, seeming to grow stronger with each passing moment as occasional sounds of the couple next door still drifted through the air. She knew Ada was still worrying over how close she had come to having an accidental wife. Probably still fretting about the awkward rejection of it all and whether or not she had been inadvertently leading Hecate on all night. Hecate wanted to turn to Ada, to wrap her in her arms and tell her there’s nothing to worry about, that she understood perfectly. But such a gesture would only confuse things more between them. There was nothing she could do but try to forget, forget and sleep once more.

***

A few hours later and Hecate awoke to night at its darkest hour. In the haze of an interrupted night’s sleep, she felt the soft brush of fabric, the firm feel of muscle beneath her fingers. She opened her eyes and realized that her hand had come to rest on Ada’s side in the night, unconsciously cuddling close to her. She pulled her hand away as if something had bitten her, grateful that Ada was a sound sleeper and didn’t appear to have noticed her unconscious body’s lack of judgement. She turned towards the wall, willing herself back to the simplicity of sleep.

***

A couple hours more and Hecate found herself struggling to awake once more, both relieved and disappointed not to find Ada in her arms again. In fact, she realized with a sudden shock of loss that Ada was not in the bed at all. 

The door was propped open just a crack and Hecate couldn’t help but investigate where Ada could have gone at such an early hour of the morning when the dawn’s light was barely cresting grey upon the horizon. 

She saw Ada sitting on a turned over log, eyes fixed on a far off point in the barely lightened woods. The forest seemed disappointingly bare in the light of the dawn, stripped of the wild fires and prancing witches that had graced it in the dead of night.

“You’re certainly up early,” Hecate said from the doorway of the cabin. 

“Oh, Hecate,” Ada said, turning to her quickly. “You startled me.”

“I’m sorry,” Hecate said, moving to join her, worry lines deepening on her forehead. “Ada, I hope that you aren’t still brooding over the mishap from last night.”

“Hmm? Oh, not exactly, no,” Ada thought. She wasn’t exactly brooding over her unintentional proposal to Hecate, just Hecate in a more general sense. 

“Because I know that you’re upset about what almost happened, but truly there’s no need. Nothing actually took place and even if we had stumbled through the ceremony, it can hardly be legal. It’s not like you would have ended up saddled with me until death to do us part,” Hecate said with a sympathetic twitch of her eyebrows. 

“Oh, Hecate, that’s hardly my concern I…” Ada began.

Hecate grimaced at the agitated worry on Ada’s face as she tried to soothe what she perceived as Hecate’s wounded self-esteem. “I was only teasing you, Ada, just trying to make light of an uncomfortable situation, my poor attempt at humor,” she said. She wished desperately that she was better at these sorts of things. 

But Ada didn’t want to be put off, “No, but Hecate truly, that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m not concerned over what might have happened. I only fear… I only fear what you must think of me,” Ada said. 

“What do you mean?” Hecate asked. 

“Well,” Ada huffed. “The way I see it from your point of view, I either brought you here under false pretenses to try to rush you into some hurried sexual commitment, or I’m a foolish old woman who is so unworldly that she doesn’t even understand the rites of the coven in which she’s taking part.”

“Ada, I hardly think either one of those things; you’re being much too hard on yourself. I think that you made a mistake, but that hardly makes you foolish. And I certainly know that you wouldn’t bring me here to trick me into something. Besides, I know that you don’t have romantic intentions towards me in general… that you don’t think of me in that way regardless,” Hecate said, flustered by Ada’s worry, determined to convince her that they were on the same page after all. 

“Is that truly what you think?” Ada said, she seemed even sadder than before. 

“What do you mean?” Hecate asked, confused. 

“That I don’t think of you that way?” Ada asked, disheartened but too tired from an all but sleepless night to hold back now. 

Hecate stayed silent, her mind whirring over Ada’s possible meanings. 

Ada sighed deeply, years of repression plaguing her all at once. Her walls struggled to rise once more, to guard herself from the pain she knew she was inviting but she didn't have it in her. “Hecate, don’t you see. That’s just it. I do see you that way, in fact, I’ve seen you that way for quite a long time. And while I didn’t intend to force you into a marriage last night for goodness sake, I can’t pretend that my motives in inviting you here were entirely chaste and pure. But it seems that I made a mess of things yet again,” Ada said with a dejected glance over the forest. 

“Ada, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?” Hecate asked hesitantly, sure that she must have misunderstood.

“Hecate, that’s just what I’ve been trying _not_ to tell you for a very long time. But I just don’t seem to be very good at keeping secrets,” Ada said with yet another sigh. “I’m sorry for putting this all on you, Hecate and I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or if you feel things have to change between us in light of this. I...”

“Don’t,” Hecate said softly. Her mind felt clouded in a hazy sense of elation from Ada’s confession and she struggled silently for a moment to respond. Ada raised her head to face Hecate with renewed concern at her unusually quiet tone of voice. 

Hecate reached out impulsively to grab Ada’s hand sitting beside her own. “Don’t apologize when you have nothing to apologize for.” She raised Ada’s hand to her lips and kissed it with a gentle, testing brush of her lips, her gaze never leaving Ada’s. 

Bidden by that unwavering gaze, Ada reached out with her free hand to grab Hecate’s face and pull it to her own. Their lips met hesitantly in a yet unmatched rhythm. As they pulled apart Ada was relieved to see a look of joy on Hecate’s face. There was a moment’s silence as they looked at each other appraisingly before Hecate turned away.

“Why don’t you come back into the cabin. It’s still far too cool to be out without a cloak,” Hecate said, rising from her seat, pulling Ada upwards with the hand she still held in her own. Ada acquiesced to the gentle but insistent tug of Hecate leading her towards the open door.

“Hecate, do you promise that this is what you truly want?” Ada said, a disbelieving tone betraying itself in her voice.

“Of course it is, Ada.” Hecate turned to Ada, her soft smile growing into a smirk. “I can’t promise to be as much fun as whatever they were doing next door,” she said with a sarcastic laugh, gesturing to the cabin from where the ravenous screams were emanating only hours before. “Beltane _is_ over you know, but I think we could make do,” Hecate said, the smile growing upon her lips, feeling an unfamiliar sense of confidence in the brisk morning air.

A blush spread over Ada’s cheeks at the implication, but she followed Hecate into the cabin, the May air swirling in behind them as they shut the door with an impatient thud.


End file.
